Rachel's Wonderful Adventures in Summer Camp
by Madelyn Hatter
Summary: Rachel goes to a summer camp run by the cast of Wonderland! to get a taste of Broadway life, also because her mother is helping run the camp. *Rating subject to change*


AN: hello second story posting time, some of the characters may be a bit OOC until I get the hang of writing them. So bare with me, also if there are any questions please feel free to ask them :). Also a few quick notes:

1) to make this story work Shelby has joint custody of Rachel

2) all OC characters are inspired by real broadway actors

3) Wonderland: Alice's new musical adventure by Frank Wildhorn is TOTALLY AWESOME. (virtual cookies to the first person to get that reference) so look it up and watch it if you have not.

Cast:  
Valerie Kensington  
Lottie (Charlotte) Kensington  
Julia Redd  
Jonny Sanders  
Jose Mandarin  
Eddy Martin  
Greg Windham  
Jake Windham  
Rick Dundee  
Jane Dundee

Chapter 1  
New York  
It had been a hard year for Valerie Kensington and her daughter Lottie (Charlotte). Valerie's was now on broadway which left her so busy and now the marquis theatre was running this camp for over privileged theatre brats, and even though she could not help but do it because it was good for her image and it was good money. So Valerie sat at their kitchen table looking over the information for the camp that started in about 2 weeks. her daughter, her lovely daughter was still asleep, which was good. She would let her sleep now they could start packing later. Valerie often worried about Lottie growing up always by her side. So this may be good for her spending 3 months with kids her own age doing something she loved. Unlike normal teenagers Lottie loved her mother and never wanted to leave her side, maybe because she knew how lucky she was to have her mother. Now in case you did not know Valerie had adopted Lottie at the age of 5, after Lottie had been taken from her abusive birthparents and as she grew she was very happy that it had been a closed adoption, so that Lottie would never have to relive her childhood. An hour later Lottie woke up and headed to the kitchen, placing her head on her mothers shoulders she gave her mother a kiss good morning. "Morning Maman." Lottie said as she made her way over to chair. "morning Honey, How did you sleep?" Valerie said looking up from her papers. "really good maman" Lottie answered "I figured today we would do some shopping and get ready for going to camp." Valerie smiled at her daughter. "okay maman, I almost forgot about camp!" and with that both mother and daughter got ready for a day at the marquis theatre.

With the tech run over and the costumes put away Valerie and Lottie set out for a bit of shopping. Valerie had been promising Lottie a shopping trip for a while. Well since she was maybe 11 and now she was 16 and Valerie had decided living out of costume rooms and consignment shops was probably not the best fashion choice for a teenage girl. So they went shopping Valerie loving every minuet of it and Lottie wondering why in the name of the Karen Mason why they where doing this. As Valerie through another dress at Lottie in walked Shelby Corcoran and her darling daughter Rachel. "well, well, well, if it isn't Valerie Kensington." Valerie turned stiffly at the sound of that voice "It happens to be me Shelby so please refrain from petty questions." the facade of hate fell from them and they embraced. Both children where slightly taken aback by the familiarity the two women had though neither had ever seen, heard or met the others mother. shelby walked up to Lottie "Are you Charlotte? I'm shelby, your mother and I went to college together." Lottie extended her hand "yes I am and please call me Lottie everyone else does." shelby smiled and embraced the girl rather unexpectedly. Valerie tapped Shelby on the shoulder "Shelby honey, Lottie does not like being hugged very much." shelby pulled away from the girl who had an expression of extreme discomfort on her face "I am so sorry." shelby apologized "It's okay, I am used to strange people hugging me." She smiled warmly as if what she said was meant to be a joke. "Ms Kensington, I am such a big fan my mom and have tickets to see your show tonight." Rachel spoke up finally over the shock of seeing the former Miss America in the store. "Really, you are coming to see my concert tonight? Do you have any recommendations for songs?" Rachel nodded "could you sing defying Gravity? It's my favorite wicked song." Valerie smiled "mine to! I've always wanted to Elphaba on broadway I think I'd be perfect for the role but the producers disagree with me." Valerie laughed, as Rachel blushed. "Well as much as Lottie and I would love to stay and chat we really have to go get ready for my concert tonight." Valerie said hugging Shelby goodbye and shaking Rachel's hand, and finally pulling Lottie and their shopping out the door.

4 hours later...  
"maman" Lottie screamed from the entry way of their apartment "We have to go now! your going to be late for your own concert." Valerie strolled out or her bedroom still putting her earrings in. "grab my purse Lottie dear please." Lottie complied and followed her mother out the door and to the concert where they would spend the rest of the night.

Good? bad? terrible? Please read and review and tell me if you want me to do the concert chapter or just skip ahead to the camp


End file.
